gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Lydia
Lydia is a lieutenant of the Russian army dogs. She is Maxim's little sister and the daughter of the marshal. She is a cunning and somewhat mysterious and manipulative female. She is also a skilled fighter and she was raised to be a ruthless killer. Still, just like her brother, she dislikes the killing of females and puppies. She later joined the Ōu army and became Jerome's mate. Ginga Densetsu Weed Lydia was trained in Russia as a dog in war. She swam to Hokkaido with the majors to take it over. She lures Jerome into an ambush where Victor defeats him. When she tries to make Jerome tell where the current ruler of the island, Hakuro, is hiding, Jerome tricks her into believing that he's so seriously wounded that he cannot walk. Lydia leaves him as she feels there's no need to guard him and Jerome escapes. She keeps her loyalty towards Victor and together with him, she runs into a fight with Hakuro’s pack. Lydia isn't part of the second fight, as she guards the area in case of escaping enemies. She discovers Jerome at Ram's farm, calling him out hiding among humans. Jerome scolds her for her tricks and tells her he will kill her if she comes any closer or tries to fool him again. Lydia tries to plea her innocence by saying she is only invading Hokkaido under the orders of the marshal back in Russia, and that the army dogs where thrown into the icy wilderness of Russia a while back with no food or protection. Jerome tries to tell her that beyond Hokkaido is Ou, where dogs can live peacefully with one another without conflict, but she insists on following her orders under penalty of death. After Hakuro is killed, Jerome is taken hostage once more by Victor, after Lydia tells him that they need Jerome alive in case the Ou army attacks them. Lydia starts to have feelings for Jerome and together with her brother, she aids him instead of killing him. She’s left behind to guard him, but gets surprised when the Kishu, Akame arrives to free Jerome. Lydia listens to Akame telling everyone about the situation and offers Lydia to stay at the Ōu army’s hideout where it's safe whilst he looks for Maxim, who has gone off to confront Victor in order to protect his sister. Lydia offers to go with Akame but he tells her she'll only slow her down and head butts her, knocking her out. Tesshin then takes Lydia and Jerome back to Ōu for safety. As her brother joins too, Lydia feels more secure. However, he wishes to recruit Alam to the pack as well, and Lydia fears that he might not return alive. Her fears were confirmed after the pack has been captured in a gorge. Here, Alam throws down the lifeless and beaten up Maxime (He's not dead, only unconscious). On the following day, she was also seen fighting alongside with the Ou army in the gorge. Bozlef chooses her as his opponent and defeats her easily. Lydia is now too tired and beaten up to fight. When her brother appeared resurrected bloody yet determined to stop Victor from killing Gin, she was surprised and happy to see him alive. Fortunately, after Weed and his reinforcements turned up in time to help Gin and the Ou army, she and the pack stayed behind to be nursed back to health by the humans Daisuke and Hidetoshi (who also came to investigate the happenings at Hokkaido). After the deaths of Victor and Alam, she remained behind with the Ōu army while her brother went on a voyage back to Russia to report to their father. Later, after the fight against the Hybrid bears ends, she has 6 unnamed pups with Jerome. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Lydia survives the volcanic disaster along with her mate Jerome and puppies. The Last Wars Lydia appears in The Last Wars when the children of Akakabuto start their attack on Twin Pass. One of her sons, Lenov, eventually gets fatally attacked by one of the bears. In a desperate attempt to get her son out of the clutches of the bear, she dives into the fight. However as she tries to escape she is badly wounded by one of the bear's as it crushes her back. Her spine was hit so hard it damaged her internal organs. Lydia attempts to move but only her front paws function and she soon falls unconscious, with Lenov still in her grasp. When Akame arrives, Cross and another of Lydia's surviving pups drag her away to safety. Lydia regains consciousness and is safely laid down at the top of the hill with the others where Jerome goes to comfort her. Whilst the other dogs discuss their next plan of action, Lydia silently passes away from her injuries. Gin turns around upon hearing Jerome's crying as he cuddles her. See more pictures in Lydia (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:German Shepherds Category:Russian Army Dogs Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:German Breeds Category:Mates Category:The Last Wars Characters Category:Deaceased (Killed By Monsoon) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (died of wounds)